I thought he celebrated with you!
by Ferani
Summary: The Italies are throwing this years christmasparty, but Feliciano seem to think that they are missing someone.  Cute and short PruIta fic. Merry christmas!


T/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you had a wonderful evening! But no one deserves to celebrate it alone, right? So hug your family, give someone a call or just be merry and run around! Here is my present to the world, so yes; I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Christmas Eve**, a holy night which should be filled with Christmas joy, laughter, singing, food and good spirits. For the kids there is the Santa clause with his presents and cartoon on TV, for the adults there is the very good food and fine wine to enjoy, and this year was no exception. Feliciano and Romano had decorated their house with a large Christmas tree and prepared the food for days; even Romano being in a cheery Christmas mood all this time. They had invited the whole world to participate and most would come; every nation took turns to host the celebration of Christmas Eve.

And the nations also came, one by one! There was France, Spain, Switzerland and Liechtenstein. All the Nordics were there, so were England, USA and Canada. There were even more nations scattered around in the Italians house as there were just a few who hadn't shown up. Some to mention was Germany and Austria who rather had a quiet and peaceful Christmas at home instead of a warm, noisy party. Oh, the micro nations were also here, but they watched some colorful video down in the TV room together, all amazed over what Japan had made this time. To mention Japan, even some of the Asians were here!

So you could the least say that the Italians were busy. They had to greet to everyone, advice them to put the presents under the Christmas tree, keep check on the food and provide drinks to everyone. Even while being so busy, Romano noticed one thing about Feliciano. He seemed absent at several times, and looked above all heads as if he searched for someone. Romano had then approached him and told him that the Potato Bastard wasn't here, but Feliciano had answered that he knew it, but worried for someone else...

The rest of the night, Romano tried to spot where Feliciano were looking. What, was he checking someone out? Romano hadn't noticed that... Then again, he'd stopped asking where Feliciano went out all the time, he usually just ran to that bastards house as soon an opportunity were given. But this story begins right before dinner would be served. You see, it was usually only hectic until the first dinner got to the table, thus Feliciano would never leave his brother in a pinch. Feliciano ran up to Romano, dressed for the cold winter outside and a basket under his arm. And Romano... He looked at the least displeased by his brother attire.

"I hope you're going to say that you'll just get some wine, Veneziano."

"Ah, no! Got to run! But you'll manage from here, veh, right~?" Feliciano laughed a bit as he smiled. But Romano just sighed deeply, a vein popping in his head.

"If you say that you're going to that bastard's house, I'm going to get there first and shoot him." he warned, but Feliciano still kept on smiling, nodding.

"Un, but I'm not going there~ Germany really wanted to have a quiet Christmas this year, so... But there is someone else I must say hi to!"

"And who?"

"Ve~ Don't have time to explain! I'll try to be home before you open presents, okay~ Ciao ciao!" Romano were Italian, thus Romano were fast. But Feliciano were so damn much quicker; he managed to just ramble out nonsense before he kissed his brothers cheek and shadowed out of the house before any clock could tic. But there was not much Romano could do now, he knew how stubborn his Fratello could be if there was something he wanted to do. So he hosted the rest of the evening, and if anyone asked where the northern half were, he'd say that he were out buying the papers.

* * *

Feliciano smiled widely as he walked out on the streets. There were so many lights in every house, it made him so happy. But you might question, were he heading towards Ludwig's house? Yes and no. He was heading towards Germany, but not towards his house. He were wandering in the empty streets of Berlin and taking in the sights of the snow filled streets. This year it had snowed extra much, even so, it was so beautiful with the colorful decorations.

He must have walked outside for a good while; his arms and legs were getting numb, but he was persistent. At last he found the person he looked for in a park and hurried over with a big smile over his face.

"Gilbert, Gilbert! Merry Christmas!" Laughing as the man turned around with quite a shocked face, Feliciano attacked said man with a glomp. Almost falling over, Gilbert found balance in the very last second and answered with a tight embrace.

"F-Felichen.. What are you doing out here? Aren't you celebrating Christmas..?" The little bird that always followed Gilbert landed on Feliciano's head, and Gilbert quickly dried his face from his, ehm, happy tears.

"Sì, Sì~ But one shouldn't be alone on Christmas Eve! I brought some food, and some presents, too~" Feliciano smiled as he continued to hug Gilbert, and he was quite surprised that Feliciano would go out of his way for.. Well, all this..!

"Look, look, there is cheese, some ham, and it's still warm! And some bread, and then I brought some beer for you~ Denmark said that it's tasty, so I thought you'd maybe like it too!" Feliciano continued as he looked inside his basket, showing everything for the Albino man.

"But Felichen.. I.. Ah, why?"

"No one should be alone on Christmas eve! Ve~" Feliciano laughed as he pinched Gilberts cheeks with his fingers, but he soon dropped it as he hugged Gilbert once again.

"I get so worried when I know that you are out there alone, every single Christmas.. Ve... So please, follow me back this year and celebrate it with everyone?"

"Ah but... Felichen, I don't think anyone can handle my awesome! Kesesesese... sese.. se... And I have no presents..!"

"Its okay~ Christmas isn't about getting presents and such... It's about being together!"

"... How can I know that anyone wants me there?"

"V-veh, but I want you there?"

"How?" Feliciano smiled a little as Gilbert doubted it so much. But he held on to the taller mans arm with a big smile.

"Everyone misses you, really~ Ve, come!" Gilbert still doubted things.. He was about to give in (_God, Feliciano were too cute to be denied, so.. He could give the others one hour or two of his awesome presence if it was so wished for!_) when Feliciano turned around, and without further actions, signals or words, Feliciano kissed Gilbert on the mouth. It was soft and quick, but there was some kind of warm cozy feeling stuck left behind after Feliciano retreated, and something was glistering in his eyes.

"E-eh?"

"My Christmas present to you, Gilbert Weillschmidt~"

"Ohhh... Heh, can I give mine to your now then?~" He smirked a little, but his inside was... It was all rainbows, pink clouds and anything happy and cute (_but in a manly way!) _In fact, he had to pinch his finger discretely to know if he was awake, and he was.. And without further ado (_and a cute Feliciano who looked at him curious_) Gilbert leaned in and replied with a soft, longer kiss.

* * *

"That damned bastard..." Romano muttered as he sat in the kitchen, doing the dishes of the desert. Feliciano said he'd be home soon, and he was still not here! But after a while his homephone called, and he picked it up sourly, expecting it to be Feliciano.

"Pronto."

"Ah, Hello Lovino.. Is Feliciano nearby?" No. No no no no. It was none other than the potato bastard!

"What the hell? Isn't he pesting your Christmas over there! You potato bastard, what have you done to him!"

"Eh? No, I haven't heard of him, I just wanted to call and wish a good Christmas-"

"You just stay away from him bastard!"

"But where is he-"

"I thought he celebrated with you, you bastard!"  
"I thought he celebrated with you..."

As they spoke at the same time in phone, the door opened and closed.

"Ciao ciao~"  
"Hallo!"

It was easy to hear who it were, thus Romano dashed out with the phone in his hand, Germany helplessly calling to get back in contact.

"Feliciano! I've been so worried, where have you bee-"

What he saw were a happy couple with locked arms in the doors; Feliciano's curl was shaped as a heart, Gilbert's cheeks were flushed and both of their clothes and hair were messily and quickly rearranged.

"Buon Natale!"  
"Frohe Weihnachten~"

"**... PRRRUUUSSSIIIAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

T/N: Well, that's it~ The rest is up to your imagination~~ Merry christmas folks!


End file.
